


how do I title

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Consensual, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Possession, Short One Shot, basically Castiel posseses dean's body to calm his nightmares and ends up having some fun with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Dean's soul is healing, so Castiel has to take over to get him to safety. Once they get home he decides to have some fun with his boyfriend's body while he controls it.





	how do I title

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE FIRST DESTIAL FIC I'VE WRITTEN HOW HAVE I NOT WRITTEN 23057938212454535967 OF THEM WHAT
> 
> and yeah, it's short, but I'm writing every day! And I'm not prewriting these either, because who's got time for that?
> 
> Oh, me, since the next one's gonna be several thousand words that I wrote back in June because I got excited about the prompt. oops.

"We'll get home soon enough, Dean, don't worry." Castiel muttered. He'd forgotten how weird it was to have that tiny voice in the back of his head of the owner of the body he used. Thankfully it wouldn't be for long.

Dean was still grumbling. Something about an invasion of privacy and such like that. And how /horribly/ Castiel drove his baby.

"Shut up and let me focus, would you?" Castiel huffed, shifting uncomfortably. Dean might be hot as hell, but it was weird being inside of it like this. "Everything's gonna be fine, Dean." They pulled up into the driveway of the motel they stayed in and Cas ran in, anxious to get this damn voice out of his head and out of this new body.

Dean groaned. "Fucking finally. I was beginning to think you were lost. Seriously, do you even know how to drive?"

"You know I can stay here as long as I want. You did agree to let me in, after all." Castiel grabbed his stuff and headed inside. Sam was off studying in town, so they had some alone time for the present. His own vessel was sitting safely in the room where he'd sent it, ready for him to take it back whenever he decided to.

"Alright, let's get me my body back already." Cas could hear the grin in dean's voice already.

"No." Castiel said aloud, sitting down on Dean and his bed. "You need to learn how to behave yourself. Stop questioning me. I just saved your life and your soul, Dean, you could be a little more thankful."

He could feel Dean protesting, but he wasn't paying attention to him anymore, slowly stripping Dean's clothes off, marveling gently as his beautiful body. He'd seen it dozens of times, but never like this. He sat up on the bed, looking into the mirror as he stripped the last of Dean's clothes off his body. "I know I've told you that you're beautiful before, Dean, but it's true." He let his hands wander down to touch his hips, his thighs, and finally his hard, neglected cock. Already wet with precum.

"Oh my god, Castiel, stop it. You're gonna kill me." Dean could see everything that happened, helplessly watching through his own eyes as Castiel explored his body.

Castiel purred and bucked against his own hand, the other steadying himself on the bed and he began jacking himself off, closing his eyes to let Dean get a moment of peace before opening them to show his body drooling and sweaty as Castiel kept building himself towards a climax.

It never came, however, when just as Dean prepared himself to watch his body cum out of his own control he regained sensation and control of his limbs, tumbling back against the bed when he didn't hold himself up. "what.."

Castiel stood up in the corner and smirked. "Goodnight Dean."

"You Motherf-"

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow's (what should've been yesterday's) is hate fucking! And it's time to get your Jamilton on
> 
> mwahahaha


End file.
